


Primogénito

by Laurelin_94



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst and Drama, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Child Death, Child Soldiers, Childhood Friends, Discrimination, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Interspecies Romance, Loneliness, Planet Vegeta, Saiyan Culture, Saiyan Instincts, Social Issues, Soldiers, Tragic Romance, War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94
Summary: El planeta Vejita, antiguamente Plant, atraviesa la peor crisis de su historia: Tsufur y Saiyajin, razas poderosas, entran en gran conflicto por la supremacía de su mundo; y en medio de las batallas y el odio ancestral, surge un personaje que intentará unir a ambos pueblos. Ésta es la historia de Daiko, hijo del futuro Rey Vegeta. Un guerrero saiyajin olvidado en el tiempo...
Relationships: Bardock & King Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Bardock/Gine (Dragon Ball), King Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Vegeta/King Vegeta (Dragon Ball)





	1. Daiko

**DISCLAIMER: La gran mayoría de personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Los nuevos personajes que aparecen son de mi autoría.**

* * *

Llevaba muchas horas luchando, pero no le importaba. De naturaleza recia y sanguinaria, Vegeta se elevó a gran altura: la suficiente para visualizar gran parte de la ciudad que se había propuesto destruir. Pudo ver la huida de aquellos extraterrestres sometidos, oía los gritos de desesperación. Un espectáculo psicópata que, lejos de estremecerlo, aceleró sus latidos: ¡lo hacía sentir tan vivo!

Concentró energía en sus manos, expulsándola a gran velocidad sobre la urbe. Se quedó cegado un momento y estalló en la risa más estruendosa que podía emitir. El coro desgarrador desapareció instantáneamente, dando paso a un lúgubre silencio: la huella indeleble de un ataque saiyajin.

—¡Nada mal, Vegeta! Nos quedan dos planetas, podríamos terminar todo hoy —pronunció su compañero más _allegado_.

—No seas estúpido, Iruga —dijo, entre risas—. ¿Desperdiciar mi energía con esta basura? Démosle un respiro por hoy: de todas formas, morirán.

—¡Qué aburrido eres! Estaba divirtiéndome —se quejó otro saiyajin.

—¿Ya olvidaste a quién obedeces? —Vegeta lo miró de reojo.

Una sola frase, impregnada de severidad y malicia, bastó para callar al entusiasmado guerrero y todo su contingente. Así era Vegeta: uno de los guerreros más poderosos de su mundo. De todos, el líder más frío y visceral. Un digno ejemplo para cualquier saiyajin.

Obviando las charlas inútiles, como era costumbre en seres tan lacónicos, los seis invasores dieron vuelta hacia el sureste de la ciudad asolada, en busca de sus naves. Ya habían cumplido con su misión. Era tiempo de regresar.

[…]

Planeta Plant. Cuna de los Tsufur y Saiyajin: dos pueblos convivientes por largos siglos, cuya ligazón se sostenía en una fina brecha de tolerancia. Su fama se había extendido a gran parte de la galaxia, especialmente a los planetas vecinos que aprovechaban su tecnología. No obstante, bajo su extraña atmósfera y la gravedad aumentada que regía aquella roca, la vida en Plant podía ser muy difícil.

Contaban con dos estrellas que los iluminaban, aunque sus jornadas no eran de las más templadas. Las oleadas de calor y el intenso frío de madrugada golpeaban el planeta, creando un ambiente desértico y medianamente despoblado, sumado a una luna que tardaba ocho años en brillar para ciertas regiones: condiciones que, para asombro de los foráneos, forjó seres de enorme resistencia.

No era una sorpresa que los Tsufur destacaran gracias a sus singulares creaciones, empujados por la necesidad de sobrevivir. Sin embargo, su existencia pacífica dio un giro radical con la llegada de seres extraños provistos de cola y una fuerza descomunal. Salvajes, a ojos civilizados: fue la primera impresión que les causaron los Saiyajin. Pero contrario a lo que se pensaba, ambas razas dispares mantuvieron tratos, al punto de intercambiar cultura. Los nativos de Plant se beneficiaron con su protección y los rudos extranjeros emplearon su tecnología, sin que esto significara una total comunión.

Las tensiones aumentaban con el paso del tiempo. La armonía parecía volverse una palabra sin sentido, en algunos de sus encuentros. Temían y ansiaban a la vez un detonante que decidiera su futuro. Ésa era la situación de Plant. Una suerte de paz vigilante sin cambios significativos, hasta ese momento.

Corría el año 709, según la cuenta de la Galaxia. Y tras una semana de su violenta tarea, las naves del contingente de Vegeta llegaron a Plant, aterrizando en una explanada cercana a la ciudad. El líder saiyajin sostuvo un breve intercambio de palabras con su gente, acordando la próxima misión que duraría dos meses, para luego caminar por la rústica metrópoli. Veía a los adultos y niños entrenarse, oía algunas peleas, contemplaba la pobre iluminación de las casas; y conforme a su plan, subió a una colina, desde la cual pudo visualizar el lejano espectáculo de luces multicolores de sus vecinos, varios cientos de kilómetros al sur.

Apretó sus puños. Tsufur y Saiyajin jamás compartían territorio, y aquel contraste lo enfermaba: le parecía injusto que una raza débil tuviera el control de un planeta tan simple. Porque, pese a haber nacido en Plant, no sentía ni un ápice de identidad con dicho astro. Desconocía de qué otra región provenían sus antepasados, pero estaba seguro que cualquier lugar más allá del Universo podía ser mejor que la _escoria_ en la que habitaban.

Un leve rugido en su estómago condujo sus siguientes pasos a un edificio gigante, que servía de abastecimiento. ¡No por nada, los saiyajin eran buenos guerreros! Su ánimo bélico se comparaba a su natural obsesión por el alimento. Vegeta no tenía amigos. No los necesitaba; y a menudo, comía solo en alguna esquina.

—Pensamos que tardarías, Vegeta —una saiyajin apareció de repente, alcanzándole una bandeja de carne y un recipiente con agua.

—Sólo deja la comida y ya —contestó, indiferente.

—Como quieras.

—¿Qué haces? —la interrogó, al verla sentarse frente a él.

—Es mi propiedad, puedo estar donde quiera.

—Ahora no, Kendo. Estoy cansado.

—¿La misión resultó un fracaso? —preguntó la aludida, ignorando su advertencia.

—Parece que no me conocieras —contestó, mordaz—. Obviamente salió bien.

—Debiste avisar que vendrías. Te esperaba.

—Eso no te importa —tragó un pedazo de carne—. Pero ya que lo mencionas, ¿dónde está?

—Se fue a las montañas. No ha vuelto desde el ocaso.

—Tonta —cerró los ojos, con molestia contenida.

—¿Qué esperabas? Es tan terca como tú, ni siquiera le interesa su estado.

—Exageras —tomó agua de un sorbo—. Shida está bien.

—Ha tenido falsas alarmas en estos días, me preocupa…

—Ya entendí, no tienes que repetirlo —se levantó, interrumpiéndola—. ¿Dices que está en las montañas?

—Al este.

Vegeta dio media vuelta y salió del establecimiento, sin agradecer. No recordaba una noche tan pesada, pero aquella mujer no se detendría en su pedido. Jamás había visto a una madre tan pendiente como Kendo; pero al mismo tiempo, consideró que valía la pena. Shida era una saiyajin única en su especie: una hembra fuerte y valerosa, además de atractiva. Había tenido suerte en conseguirla, aunque el desliz de su embarazo le resultaba un dolor de cabeza.

Con aquel pensamiento, encendió su rastreador y captó su energía, emprendiendo vuelo en dirección a las montañas. Si los rumores eran reales, deseaba que aquella _cosa_ en su vientre la dejara lo más pronto posible. Extrañaba saciarse de ella, después de largos meses de abstinencia.

[…]

Un fuerte alarido rompió el silencio de la noche. En una cabaña al pie de las montañas, Shida sufría las contracciones del parto. Aquella vivienda le había pertenecido a su difunto padre, antes de mudarse a la ciudad, fue por su pareja que había decidido reutilizarla para sus ocasionales encuentros y quiso el caprichoso destino que, en el mismo lugar donde lo había concebido, Shida pariera a su hijo. El producto de un error deseado.

—Trata de resistir, ya viene —solicitó Nira, la partera de la aldea que conocía a su familia.

—Como si fuera sencillo, ¡aaah! —volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, reprimiendo algunas lágrimas de dolor.

—Eso debiste pensar antes de venir. Cuando menos lo imagines, ya estará afuera.

—Debería estar aquí… —susurró la saiyajin de largos cabellos negros.

Nira prestó atención a los delirios de la futura madre. Sabía de qué hablaba, pero no se permitiría ninguna debilidad. No era su naturaleza.

—Falsas esperanzas, muchacha. A ningún macho le preocupa.

—¡No! —exclamó entre contracciones— No es así, lo sé…

Una ligera risa agotada desconcertó el ánimo pesimista de Nira, hasta que el beep de un rastreador la hizo voltear, según la indicación de la máquina. De brazos cruzados, una silueta oscura e imponente se apoyaba en el exterior de la cabaña, atestiguando el extraño acontecimiento. Nira trató de disimular su sorpresa, aduciendo para sí una coincidencia, mientras dejaba a la parturienta con un pedazo de tela en la frente.

—Ella no mentía —la partera inició la charla, mirándolo de pies a cabeza—. Sí parece un comandante.

—¿Tardará? —arrugó el ceño, algo molesto por su comentario.

—Estas cosas toman su tiempo. Además, es primeriza.

—Sólo haga lo que tenga que hacer.

—Quiere que la acompañe.

—Olvídelo. Con usted le bastará —le respondió, dándole la espalda.

—No es tan simple —Nira observó ligeramente a Shida y bajó la voz—. Llegó muy débil hace horas, puede morir con la criatura.

Una mueca fugaz se dibujó en el rostro de Vegeta. Aunque jamás iba a aceptarlo, el mal estado de Shida removía su ser de forma inexplicable. Forzó la postura de sus brazos y tomó aire.

—Le advertí que no continuara con esto. Preñarse es una maldición.

—Entonces váyase. Su indiferencia no le hará falta —concluyó la partera.

Vegeta la miró de reojo, tras escuchar su última frase. ¿Y qué si la mujer decía la verdad? Recordó a Kendo: jamás lo dejaría en paz, si le pasaba algo a la muchacha. ¿Qué podía hacer? Nuevos quejidos interrumpieron la charla, alertando a Nira. Por su parte, el guerrero volvió a mirar el interior de la cabaña, con los brazos relajados.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —se resignó, muy incómodo.

—Permanezca a su lado, es todo —entró a ayudarla.

Largos minutos pasaban para los tres. La noche avanzaba con lentitud y los gritos aumentaban en potencia. Las manos de Shida se aferraban a las de Vegeta, mientras éste observaba cada gesto de dolor. Nira concentraba toda su labor entre las piernas de la saiyajin, exigiéndole más resistencia.

A diferencia de su nula expresión facial, el corazón del guerrero se agitaba. Cada vaivén de energía no pasaba inadvertido. Sentía las caídas de Shida, trató de disimular el sudor de su frente: le parecía sufrir internamente por ella. No se explicaba tal reacción. Se recriminaba el haberse enredado con una mujer. Deseaba volver a la batalla. Temía la posible muerte de la saiyajin.

Y cuando su mente armaba mil conjeturas desesperantes, el grito de Shida y un nuevo llanto lo hicieron reaccionar. Con toda la rapidez que le demandaba su oficio, Nira recibió a un bebé recubierto de sangre y restos de placenta, cortándole el cordón que lo unía con su madre. Tenía el cabello negro revuelto en varios mechones sobre la frente y su cola era pequeña, casi a la misma proporción de su cuerpo.

Vegeta quedó en blanco por un instante. Se había convertido en padre a sus veintidós años. Era la primera vez que veía algo así.

—El bebé… —susurró Shida, tratando de ver al pequeño.

—Silencio —exigió el guerrero, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba y encendía su rastreador.

Tardó unos segundos, hasta visualizar algunos números en la pantalla roja de su rastreador: ¡1500 unidades de poder!

—Es un varón, Comandante —Nira sostuvo a la criatura en sus brazos.

No tenía palabras. Era un macho y había nacido fuerte. En aquel momento, la ridícula atención a su mujer ya no le molestaba. Al parecer, valía la pena tanta estupidez.

—Daiko —Shida se incorporó ligeramente.

—¿Qué? —Vegeta la miró.

—Nuestro hijo —respiró hondo— se llamará Daiko…

—¡Hmp! Si tú quieres —concilió Vegeta, retirándose al mismo tiempo que la madre recibía a su pequeño.

Shida no pudo contener otra risa, para desconcierto de Nira: le parecía una locura que una mujer libre y despreocupada como ella alcanzara la maternidad. Recordó los días que conoció a Vegeta en una de sus misiones, las innumerables batallas verbales que sostuvo con él, sus intensas noches pasionales. La noticia de su embarazo.

Le resultaba obvio que, por su carácter, no fuera a demostrar un cariño extremo por la criatura; pero ya reconocía el vínculo indestructible que los unía y se juró en silencio protegerlo de cualquier mal. Con una delicadeza inusual para una guerrera de su clase, acarició el cabello del pequeño.

Daiko. Hijo suyo y del comandante Vegeta. El bebé que cambiaría el destino de su raza para siempre.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Qué tal! Traigo un nuevo fic para ustedes: de hecho, mi primer «What if»: un proyecto planeado desde hace mucho, gracias a una larga ruta en el bus (sí, a veces tardo demasiado para regresar de la universidad a mi casa XD). Pero no entraré en detalles: ¡más bien, acompáñenme a ver las razones de esta locura! :3

Es una curiosidad en la serie, que los segundos hijos de un saiyajin salgan idénticos a uno de los padres, a menos que Akira haya querido jugar con nuestras mentes para que pensáramos así XD. En fin, centré mi atención en este detalle trivial, y tomando en cuenta que Tarble (segundo hijo de la familia real de Vejita) no sigue el mismo patrón de Gokú, Goten y Bura, quise alucinar si el Rey Vegeta pudo tener un hijo antes de Vegeta, porque él es el que tiene un parecido casi perfecto con su padre (ok, ya estoy perdiendo la razón :v).

Así que la pregunta en cuestión es: «¿Qué hubiera pasado si el Rey Vegeta tuviese un primer hijo anterior a Vegeta, y qué impacto tendría este personaje para el pueblo saiyajin?».

Con una hora de viaje en bus, bosquejé todo un drama ambientado en las últimas décadas del pueblo saiyajin. Vegeta no es rey, los Tsufur aún existen, así que tendremos mucha guerra, amistades, conspiraciones, romances prohibidos y la entrada de mi primer OC protagonista en este fandom: **Daiko**. Ojalá me vaya bien con este personaje y espero retratarlo como un verdadero saiyajin *-*

¡Necesito todas sus vibras para comenzar este proyecto! ¡Gracias por seguir esta historia y díganme qué tal les parece! ¡Cuídense mucho! :D


	2. Infancia de cuartel

**DISCLAIMER: La gran mayoría de personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Los nuevos personajes que aparecen son de mi autoría.**

* * *

La temporada seca comenzaba en el sector norte de Plant. Durante tres semanas, los fuertes vientos habían bloqueado el comercio con la frontera Norte-Sur, obligando al último pueblo a cazar los pocos animales que encontraban en el desértico paraje que los rodeaba. Nada del otro mundo, para seres fríos y salvajes provistos de un instinto asesino por excelencia.

Decenas de machos saiyajin regresaban a las aldeas, trayendo consigo un contingente de animales muertos que, a sus ojos, sólo les parecía _basura_ , comparado al enorme banquete que solían consumir. Los más débiles recogían las sobras de aquella cacería y a menudo peleaban entre ellos para guardarse, aunque sea, el muslo de un reptil pequeño y desabrido.

No había nada peor para los Saiyajin, fuera de una vida sin peleas, que el hambre. Y conforme veían las cosas, aquel mal prometía extenderse por más tiempo.

—¡Dame eso! —una niña gritó furiosa, resistiéndose a dejar que otro le quitara un jugoso pedazo de carne.

—¡Suéltalo! —la empujó con gran violencia, haciéndola rebotar contra una roca— Sólo hay carne para los más fuertes.

El infante ganador mascó un gran trozo de su trofeo y le dio la espalda con un gesto de seguridad. Mientras tanto, algunos guerreros lo vieron marcharse sin atender los quejidos de la niña hambrienta.

—Es demasiado recio —habló uno.

—¿Qué esperabas? —se burló un anciano robusto— En algo debió salir a su padre, si es que logran reconocerlo. Vamos o se llevarán todo —desestimó la pelea, retornando con su compañero a la provisión de carne.

Así resultaba ser. Con apenas cinco años, Daiko era considerado el niño más fuerte entre los semejantes de su edad. Uno muy astuto y solitario. Poca distancia había entre el gentío y su casa: sin mostrar la agitación por su última pelea, el hijo de Vegeta ingresó por un gran hoyo que daba a la rústica sala de su hogar.

—¡Lo conseguí! —anunció, enseñando la carne arrebatada.

—Bien hecho, Daiko —lo felicitó su abuela Kendo—. Ponlo en ese pilar, donde dejé los rastreadores.

—Está bien.

—Pero lejos de la ventana —su madre Shida entró al lugar, luciendo un aspecto más maduro—. No quiero que nos vuelvan a quitar la comida como ayer.

—Eso es porque tu marido no reforzó los laterales —trató de defender a su nieto—. Supongo que debo arreglarlo de nuevo.

—Basta, madre —la miró de reojo, molesta—. Sabes cómo es él.

—¿Qué harás esta vez, abuela? —se acercó el niño, ignorando la discusión.

—Lo de siempre —habló Kendo—. Cocinar la carne, a ver si sale algo decente.

—No hay nada decente en este planeta —bufó la joven saiyajin, echándose en un mueble maltratado con los brazos cruzados bajo el cuello—. ¿Hay noticias de la frontera?

—Los Tsufur no nos venderán alimentos hasta que acabe la tormenta —respondió Daiko.

—¡Malditos! —Kendo cortó una rebanada de un solo tiro— Nada les cuesta venir: tienen esas máquinas voladoras, ni siquiera les pedimos quedarse.

—¿Quieres razonar con idiotas? —Shida cuestionó a su madre.

—Esos _idiotas_ nos superan en tecnología.

—De nada les vale, sin la fuerza.

—Hablas demasiado —la ignoró—, ¿por qué no sales a la cacería?

—Vegeta no quiere. Dice que basta con lo que gana en esas purgas.

—Hmm… —fue la única respuesta de la anciana.

—¿Qué hay de mi padre? —dijo Daiko, sentándose a una distancia prudente de su madre— ¿Vendrá hoy?

—Yo qué sé, niño —se encogió de hombros—. Deja de perder el tiempo y entrena, antes de que te reproche por ocioso.

—Tengo hambre.

—¿Ves que está listo? —señaló con irónica obviedad.

Daiko volteó hacia su abuela, entendiendo por su expresión que debía guardar silencio: era de esas ocasiones en las que su madre estaba de mal humor, sólo no entendía por qué él era el blanco de su molestia. Resignado, el joven saiyajin dejó la sala, rumbo al campo aledaño a la gran calle de la aldea.

—No seas tan dura con el niño —intervino Kendo.

—Hace preguntas tontas. Siempre está pendiente de lo que hago, sólo consigue fastidiarme.

—Es tu hijo, Shida. Ya tiene suficiente con el rechazo de Vegeta, como para soportar el tuyo —la encaró, y la saiyajin abandonó la sala, con el ceño fruncido. Detestaba tocar aquel incómodo tema.

[…]

Era una de esas pocas noches de luna llena. La última de la temporada, que no volvería a repetirse en ocho años. Dentro de su casa, en un agujero sucio que él llamaba _cuarto_ , Daiko observaba el contraste de la oscuridad de las montañas con la luz que reflejaba la luna, sin atreverse a salir.

Ya se lo había dicho su abuela, en uno de esos cuentos extraños que solía relatarle: jamás debía mirar al astro de frente o invocaría a un ser terrible que ni él mismo podría controlar. Una mentira creada por la anciana para mantenerlo a resguardo de la transformación Ozaru, hasta que creciera. Le costaba creer aquella leyenda, no le tenía miedo a nada; pero al ver que su propia madre seguía la misma indicación, prefería recluirse en su soledad. Quizás, en su adultez, rompería con aquella creencia para celebrar su logro con orgullo.

—Quedó algo —una voz llamó su atención.

—Madre —la vio entrar a su cuarto, recibiendo un pedazo de carne de la tarde—, gracias.

—Tienes suerte que no me la comí. Está horrenda.

—Lo sé —arqueó sus cejas, algo asqueado por su opinión—. ¿Cuánto más durará la luna?

—Hasta mañana.

—¿La has visto de frente?

—Pocas veces. ¿Por qué tanta pregunta?

—Nada en especial —siguió tragando su alimento, hasta terminarlo.

El silencio invadió a madre e hijo en aquel agujero, oyendo el rumor de lejanos aullidos hacia el este. Shida los conocía muy bien: era el lamento de los infortunados saiyajin que lograron ver la luna, en su afán de manejar su furia. Todo parecía normal en ese sentido: después de todo, los Tsufur les habían prohibido usar aquellos _monstruosos_ poderes en su civilización.

—Ojalá llegue mi padre. Me prometió un nuevo entrenamiento.

—Eso espero. Sólo rinde como te pida.

—Lo hago. Quizás se alegre esta vez —Daiko miró a su madre, en busca de una explicación. ¿Por qué el famoso comandante actuaba tan distante con él?

—Duerme, Daiko —Shida lo evadió, dejando su cuarto.

Solo, como siempre. El primogénito de Vegeta bajó la mirada y abrazó sus rodillas con un suspiro, olvidando el claroscuro de las montañas.

[…]

Con la salida del sol, nuevas naves llegaban a Plant, impactando en la zona noreste del planeta, muy cerca de la ciudad más populosa de los Saiyajin. Aquella que concentraba a la mayoría de guerreros con un buen nivel de pelea.

—Llegas tarde, Vegeta —habló un saiyajin robusto, de otra compañía que competía con su escuadrón durante las purgas.

—No veo la razón —espetó, indiferente a su presencia.

—Acaban de entregar nuevos materiales. Si quieres, puedes revisarlos, aunque no te aseguro que tengan buena calidad…

—Me importa muy poco, Paragus —lo arrinconó, tomándolo de su armadura—. Sabes que con o sin ellas, la ventaja será la misma.

—Siempre tan arrogante. ¿Conquistaste otro planeta?

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? —sonrió mordaz, soltándolo.

Paragus se incorporó, sin dejar de reír. Fue durante su enrolamiento de niñez cuando lo conoció; y a pesar del leve compañerismo que habían formado, su rivalidad imperaba sobre cualquier cosa. Odiaba a Vegeta y a la vez no podía evitar aquella negada admiración por su poder. Disfrutaba hacerlo enojar, en espera de una pelea donde demostraría su nivel.

—Idiota… —sacudió la cabeza, frotándose el hombro derecho.

Por su parte, Vegeta bajaba las escaleras del hangar de naves, hasta cruzarse con Iruga, su camarada de escuadrón. Apenas cruzaron palabras durante su retorno a la aldea. El comandante saiyajin pudo comprobar el cambio de la zona, conforme se alejaban de la ciudad, tardando apenas media hora en llegar a su destino.

Sus semejantes los miraban con respeto, por su rango militar. Les parecía una novedad contar con un nuevo sistema que los clasificara según el poder de pelea. Estaban los inútiles de clase baja, la poderosa clase alta y los _indefinidos_. Aquellos cuyo destino no estaba del todo marcado, hasta probar su valía en las batallas. Los integrantes de clase media: polémicos saiyajin, como su hijo Daiko.

Vegeta torció los labios ante la idea. ¿Acaso las 1500 unidades en su nacimiento, resultaron un engaño? Era su mala suerte, pero al menos trataría de corregir el error de sus genes por medio del entrenamiento; y hasta que el momento fuera el adecuado, ninguno conocería el parentesco entre ambos, excepto la gente de su aldea.

—Creo que no hemos pisado la aldea en meses —Iruga aterrizó con su comandante—. Tu hijo habrá crecido.

—De seguro —respondió, con sarcasmo.

—Agradece que es «clase media», Vegeta: tu problema tiene remedio.

—Tú lo has dicho, Iruga —lo amenazó—: ¡mi problema! Ahora, lárgate…

El camarada del saiyajin tragó saliva y decidió hacerse a un lado, consciente de su carácter testarudo. De todos modos, aprovecharía un instante para visitar al muchacho, pues veía en él mucho potencial. Con ese ánimo, Iruga dio media vuelta hacia su casa, mientras Vegeta entraba en la suya, sobre la colina.

—¡Vegeta! —Shida lo reconoció en la entrada.

—Shida —le contestó, parco.

—Lo predijo —apareció Kendo, cargando unas rocas para arreglar los laterales de la casa—. Daiko te ha mencionado toda la mañana.

—¿Dónde está? —se dirigió a Shida.

—En la explanada de siempre. No lo defraudes.

—Eso deberías pedirle a él —Vegeta se marchó, mientras Kendo lo miraba con desaprobación y Shida prefería guardar silencio.

[…]

—«No es tan difícil» —un aire de optimismo llenó la mente de Daiko.

Una ráfaga de viento elevó la arena del lugar, como efecto de sus ataques. No eran los más potentes, pero tampoco los menospreciaba. Sentía haber mejorado en los últimos dos meses. Sólo esperaba que su padre lo viera igual.

—«¡Tengo que hacerlo!» —se repitió.

Daiko practicaba frente a varias rocas erectas y filosas, que se desintegraban con sus patadas. El sonido de sus movimientos apenas se percibía: ahora intentaba materializarse de un lugar a otro, jugando con su propia velocidad.

—«Mamá dijo que no lo decepcionara» —la idea de otro reproche lo abrumó.

Una nueva combinación le permitió girar al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un rayo de energía al último pilar de rocas de su campo. No obstante, ni su vista aguda percibió el impacto de otro ataque que deshizo las piedras antes de que él lo lograra. Tampoco notó la presencia de Vegeta entre el polvo, recibiendo un fuerte puñetazo de su parte. Derrotado por el momento, Daiko se estrelló en la arena de su explanada personal, sintiendo un hilo de sangre derramarse por sus labios.

—Sigue así y te matarán en la primera purga.

—D-debiste avisarme… —reconoció la voz de su padre.

—¡El enemigo no lo hace! —apretó sus puños— ¡Levántate!

El niño saiyajin limpió su boca sangrante con el reverso de su mano, obedeciendo al comandante. Porque en momentos como ése, Daiko representaba lo más cercano a un _enemigo_.

De lo más profundo de sus entrañas, el joven guerrero lanzó su mejor grito y entabló una de las tantas peleas brutales con su padre. Lances bloqueados, llaves estratégicas, ráfagas en el momento justo: Vegeta debía admitir que Daiko mejoró en su ausencia. ¡Un niño de clase media, con más habilidad de la que él tuvo en su niñez! No pudo evitar la mezcla de envidia y orgullo que se apoderaba de su corazón.

Los minutos pasaban, la adrenalina se disparaba. Las energías del pequeño disminuían por su sobreesfuerzo con aquel guerrero experimentado; y en un desliz propio de su edad, Daiko nuevamente fue vencido, para esta vez no volver a luchar en aquella jornada.

Vegeta detuvo su ímpetu al verlo en el suelo: por alguna razón que le costaba entender, contemplaba a su hijo más tiempo del que veía. _¿Echarlo de menos?_ Eso no existía entre los saiyajin. Tampoco quiso averiguar aquella extraña sensación e hizo lo mismo que todas las veces que entrenaban: darle la espalda.

—Padre —la voz del infante detuvo al comandante, quien lo miró de reojo—, dime si al menos estuvo bien.

—Para un niño de clase media, pero quién sabe a futuro —encogió sus hombros, marchándose del lugar.

Daiko se incorporó lentamente, con el cuerpo magullado. Ya oía las quejas de su abuela por el maltrato recibido, las discusiones entre ella y su madre; pero no se arrepentía. Por aquel momento, las palabras de Vegeta le parecieron sinceras y eso le bastaba.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Buenos días! ¡Vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo para este fic! Me he retrasado un poco, por asuntos de mi trabajo y los estudios, pero me he propuesto actualizar varios long-fics, en tanto tenga la posibilidad.

¡Bien, bien! Aquí atestiguamos los primeros minutos de acción de Daiko en la historia: ¡un guerrero de clase media! Rayos, debe ser bien difícil vivir en un lugar donde te cataloguen por «x» razones; mucho más, si eres despreciado por tus padres. Esperemos a ver cómo nuestro protagonista enfrenta cada suceso con ese carácter saiyajin que ya está demostrando.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a **Schala S** : tenía temor por este proyecto nuevo, pero gracias a ti, he encontrado el impulso para continuar. ¡Espero que les guste mucho este fragmento! ¡Cuídense mucho! :D


	3. Algo nuevo

**DISCLAIMER: La gran mayoría de personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Los nuevos personajes que aparecen son de mi autoría.**

* * *

Centenas de fuegos artificiales rompieron el silencio nocturno de Plant, iluminando las convulsionadas calles de la Región Sur. Un sinfín de autos voladores pasaban en procesión, sin interrumpir la danza y el canto de sus congéneres en honor al Año Nuevo Tsufur: el símbolo de una gran temporada y la llegada de buenos tiempos.

Desde el balcón más alto de su palacio, el Rey Tsufur saludaba a todo su pueblo con gran júbilo: un gesto que algunos de su corte no compartían, y no era para menos. La dirección de sus miradas hacia la Región Norte delataba la ansiedad apenas percibida por su monarca.

—¿Cuándo terminará esto? —murmuró un soldado de la guardia del rey.

—Silencio —lo detuvo el edecán—. Aquí no.

—Discúlpeme, señor.

—Aprende a ser discreto. La gente no necesita más alertas; al menos, no esta noche.

—Pero el reporte de la frontera…

—No significa nada. Esos salvajes sólo tenían hambre —respiró hondo—. Ahora, acomódate.

—Sí, señor Kuri —el soldado recuperó la compostura.

El edecán volvió su mirada al evento y caminó hasta el costado izquierdo de su soberano: lo veía contento y puso de su parte para corresponder los aplausos. Aquellas sospechas infundadas no tenían por qué empañar la felicidad de los suyos.

[…]

Un grito agudo hirió el viento frío del desierto, donde Daiko e Iruga entrenaban con gran potencia. Le resultaba extraño que aquel guerrero, para nada emparentado con su padre, excepto por su _amistad_ en las purgas, pudiera generarle mayor confianza que su mismo progenitor. Recordó el día, hace dos años, cuando él se ofreció a darle unas lecciones para corregir su _desobediencia_. Un asunto que el comandante Vegeta había aceptado sin chistar, para evitarse los entrenamientos con su hijo; y aunque Daiko jamás lo aprobó, se sentía agradecido. Quizás, en medio de su ignorancia y rechazo, algo _bueno_ había hecho por él.

—¡Nada mal, Daiko! —exclamó Iruga, tras bloquear un golpe de su pierna con la suya— Si sigues así, entrarás al cuartel más rápido de lo que imaginas.

—Eso, si el Comandante lo permite.

—Aquí no tienes que ser tan formal —se separó de él, en señal de descanso.

—Yo puedo hablar como quiera —actuó a la defensiva.

—Bien, bien —Iruga se sentó en una roca, lanzándole una fruta al muchacho.

—Por cierto —Daiko recibió el alimento—, no me has hablado mucho de las purgas.

—Claro que sí.

—No. Sólo dices que es ir a un planeta y exterminarlo. No creo que sea tan sencillo.

—Nada se te escapa, Daiko —Iruga le dio un mordisco a su fruta—. Tienes razón, a veces es complicado: hay seres poderosos.

—¿Más que nosotros? —inquirió, interesado.

—Tampoco exageres.

—¿Entonces?

—Sólo hay pocos problemas, a veces por el número o la resistencia de los naturales en batalla, pero no es algo con lo que no podamos lidiar. Date cuenta, tu padre siempre llega bien.

—Porque es muy fuerte.

—Sí, uno de los mejores —lo miró, indeciso por su próxima frase—. Supongo que también tú lo serás, algún día.

Daiko bajó la mirada al suelo y suspiró, contemplando su fruta mordida. La veía madura, jugosa, apta para ser utilizada. No como él: un _incompleto_. Jamás llegaría a alcanzar aquella barrera.

—¿A dónde vas? —el compañero de Vegeta lo vio levantarse.

—Es asunto mío —respondió, cortante.

Iruga no respondió y siguió comiendo su fruta, mirando hacia el horizonte inhóspito de Plant, en tanto el hijo de su comandante caminaba rumbo a su aldea. No era algo nuevo: le gustaba la soledad, tal como su padre; quizás un hábito adquirido a la fuerza. Su estómago comenzó a rugir, en señal de hambre. Daiko miró algunos edificios de piedra muy rústicos, azotados por el vendaval de la tarde.

 _Hogar_. Una palabra inexistente entre los Saiyajin. Un referente sin asidero para él, hasta hace tres semanas. Lo había escuchado de dos niños en la frontera Norte-Sur; casi de su edad, pero muy distintos a él. Dos infantes Tsufur.

Había sido la primera vez en su vida que los veía de cerca, sin intervenir. Tenían vestimentas más simples, lucían aseados y una sonrisa adornaba sus rostros. El reflejo de sus miradas era suficiente para comprobar la diferencia abismal de sus vidas: la brecha de la paz y la violencia los separaba totalmente.

Daiko sacudió la cabeza y volteó sin querer, mirando directo a la Región Sur. No estaba seguro del por qué había decidido frecuentar la frontera a menudo, pero su curiosidad no se saciaba. Meditó un instante y volvió sus pasos a la aldea, planteándose una nueva visita con el paso de los días.

[…]

Tras varios días de la fiesta de Año Nuevo, el Rey Tsufur recibió un informe extenso en su despacho, el cual cerró después de ojearlo por varios minutos.

—¿Otra vez?

—Ha sido la tercera queja en la semana, Majestad —explicó el edecán Kuri.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer, que no hayamos intentado?

—Sugiero que lo discuta con el Consejo. Obtendría más ideas al respecto.

—Lo veo innecesario —el Rey se encogió de hombros—. Hemos mantenido buenas relaciones comerciales con los Saiyajin, ¿por qué reclaman ahora?

—Aducen que nuestros productos no son los mismos de antes, que la comida sabe rancia.

—Ordena que los guardias revisen los alimentos antes de su venta. No puedo ofrecer lo mejor de nuestras reservas por ellos.

—Tal vez sea mejor hacerlo. El pueblo teme y hay rumores de una posible rebelión en la frontera…

—¡Que se atrevan! —lo interrumpió el Rey, golpeando las palmas en su escritorio— ¡Y juro por mis ancestros, que no quedará ningún salvaje vivo en la faz de Plant!

El edecán retrocedió ante la amenazante decisión, sumiso. Era preferible el silencio, pues conocía el carácter irascible de su monarca. Sólo debía hacer cumplir su voluntad.

[…]

La silueta de dos caminantes irrumpía en el desierto de la frontera y por la lentitud de sus pasos, junto con la interminable huella de las ruedas de sus carretas, era signo de un largo recorrido desde la aldea Saiyajin más cercana, a decenas de kilómetros de distancia de las villas Tsufur.

—¿Cuánto falta, abuela? —preguntó Daiko, agitado por jalar su carreta de enseres.

—Unos diez minutos —respondió Kendo, mientras acomodaba un saco pesado entre sus hombros.

—Pudimos llegar volando.

—¿Con esto? —señaló todo el cargamento— No tendríamos energías para regresar a la aldea y tampoco creo que los Tsufur lo acepten. Está prohibido hacerlo en esta zona.

—¿Por qué? Ni que fuéramos a atacarlos —emitió una risa burlona.

Kendo guardó silencio por la última frase de su nieto y continuó. Su bajo poder de pelea lo compensaba con su experiencia de vida y aunque no recordaba mucho de sus trabajos en plena juventud, era consciente de las tensiones entre Saiyajin y Tsufur. Le desagradaba viajar a las tierras de quienes parecían humillarlos siempre. Su raza no merecía un trato tan banal, pero tampoco se arriesgaba a proferir un comentario: la paz, cual cuerda floja, bamboleaba sin dejar caer a sus ocupantes; y eso temía. El hedor del conflicto se percibía en el aire.

—Es raro que hayas querido ayudarme con el cargamento —cambió de tema.

—No te confundas —frunció su ceño—. No hay nada interesante en la aldea.

—Siempre hay algo que hacer. Incluso provocar el mal genio de tu padre —satirizó, para luego levantar la mirada—. ¡Ya llegó!

—¿Qué? —miró a todas partes— ¿Quién?

—Una parte del Clan del Noreste —señaló un grupo de quince saiyajin, más corpulentos que ellos—. ¿Ves?

—¿Clan? —observó a su abuela, confundido.

—Tienes mucho que aprender de nuestro pueblo, Daiko —sacudió la cabeza.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la quincena se había convertido en tres decenas… y luego en cinco, siete; hasta llegar a las dos centenas de saiyajin que venían desde tierras muy lejanas a intercambiar productos o pedir la reparación de materiales obsoletos. Daiko observaba todo con escepticismo, en busca de algún acontecimiento que reafirmara la tan famosa intolerancia entre su gente y la de la Región Sur.

Desde muy pequeño, escuchaba a su madre hablar mal de los Tsufur, pero él no le daba mucho crédito. No entendía el por qué admiraba a aquellos foráneos: quizás era el color de sus ojos y cabellos, su tecnología avanzada o la ignota cooperación que parecía unirlos… no lo sabía. Sólo continuaba su trabajo en silencio, viendo las manos callosas de su abuela mover cuantos objetos pudiera sacar de su carreta, sin mostrar una pizca del característico agotamiento de una mujer mayor. Los Saiyajin eran, por excelencia, un grupo longevo. Kendo no superaba los setenta años, pero eso no le importaba a Daiko. La respetaba. Le inspiraba la misma sensación que los Tsufur. Ambos, a su modo, le eran _especiales_.

—¡Daiko! —oyó la voz de Kendo— Deja de pensar tanto y coge el saco.

El muchacho obedeció, aunque incómodo por recibir órdenes; y en el acto de sostener la entrega de su abuela, visualizó un montículo que llamó su atención.

—¿Armas? —murmuró.

—¡Oye! —sintió el empujón de un saiyajin del Clan del Noreste— Lárgate.

Daiko reprimió el bufido atorado en su garganta y dio un paso al costado, retirándose con el saco de Kendo. No era la primera vez que veía esas cosas ocultas durante la repartición: ¿por qué su gente necesitaría armas? Le costaba comprender ciertas actitudes de los adultos y optó por mantener el secreto, al ver a aquel macho llevarse su mercancía con tres de sus acompañantes.

De repente, escuchó la caída de unos metales y no habría hecho nada, de no ser por ver la ansiedad de su abuela por recuperar unos transmisores que otros saiyajin le arrebataban.

—¡Suéltenlo, maldita sea! —Kendo se aferró a la máquina recién adquirida.

—¿Y qué harás, vieja? —un soldado saiyajin la cogió del brazo con brusquedad, hasta que un puñetazo en el rostro la separó de ella y el soldado retrocedió unos pasos, contemplando al causante del golpe.

—¡Atrévete a tocar ese transmisor y lo pagarás! —se impuso Daiko, disimulando su protección.

—¿Ahora un niño te cuida las espaldas, anciana? —lo menospreció.

—¡No intervengas! —Kendo lo hizo a un lado, decidida a responder la afrenta del saiyajin— Es mi problema.

—Pero…

—¡Por favor! —continuó, esta vez con tono despectivo—. ¿Qué puedo necesitar de un «clase media» de diez años?

El joven saiyajin se congeló ante la última frase de su abuela, en tanto sus puños temblaban. Su mirada se clavó en la figura de aquel saiyajin que se divertía con su agitación. Kendo no había volteado ni un instante, firme en su resistir. El recuerdo incesante de sus palabras perforaba su espíritu. Un nudo en su garganta le impidió hablar y al sentir el rebosante humedecer de sus ojos, Daiko dio media vuelta y abandonó la villa Tsufur, olvidando la prohibición del vuelo.

—¡Oye, niño! —gritó un guardia de la frontera.

—Déjelo —interrumpió la anciana con autoridad—, no tiene importancia.

Algunos tsufur observaron al muchacho suspendido en el aire, cual si fuera una maravilla. Kendo percibió con indiferencia la marcha de su nieto, aunque sus ojos cansados delataban todo lo contrario. Su intención de liberarlo de una paliza se había tergiversado.

[…]

El segundo sol de Plant estaba a mitad de camino para ocultarse: en medio de su cólera, Daiko continuaba su rumbo por el desierto. No quería llegar a su aldea. Detestaba haber sido avergonzado por su abuela. Su soledad lo aplastaba. Se odiaba a sí mismo.

«¿Por qué?»: era la única pregunta que cabía en su cabeza. Y como única respuesta, su cuerpo liberó más energía, llevándolo hasta una meseta no tan distante de la frontera. Parecía que la jornada cooperaba con su malestar, cuando la temperatura aumentó repentinamente y lo obligó a detenerse. El joven saiyajin contempló algunos edificios a lo lejos, sin desaparecer su ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué seguía interesado en ese lugar?

Esos débiles apenas se preocupaban por su raza. Y su propia gente lo trataba como cualquier cosa. ¿Cómo definir la tierra donde vivía, pero a la que no sentía pertenecer? ¿Cómo explicar la sensación de no ser nada entre los suyos? ¿Cómo saber si estaba en el tiempo y lugar correcto? ¿Cómo luchar contra un mundo que no lo deseaba? ¿Cómo mantener la esperanza de la aprobación? ¿Cómo soportar su propia existencia?

Daiko apretó los dientes y se golpeó a sí mismo en el abdomen, cayendo de bruces. Se permitió liberar un grito de frustración, mezclado con un llanto discreto. Odiaba sentirse así: él era un saiyajin, la debilidad no debía dominarlo. Era, al menos, el consejo más aceptable de aquel a quien todavía llamaba _padre_.

—No debería ser así… —masculló, en un suspiro de derrota.

Un chillido detrás suyo lo hizo ponerse en guardia, mirando con desconcierto un juguete con forma de robot que movía sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo: un artefacto jamás visto por Daiko y que éste consideró una amenaza. Tal como llegó su asombro, el saiyajin recuperó la compostura y desintegró su descubrimiento.

La explosión dejó escapar otro grito, pero esta vez no venía de la _máquina viviente_. Vio unos pies escabullirse tras una gran roca y corrió hacia ella, preparando otra esfera de energía.

—¡No! —exclamó una criatura suplicante— ¡No me lastimes, por favor! ¡Juro que me voy, pero no me hagas nada! Por favor…

Daiko desapareció la ráfaga de su mano, para contemplar su nuevo hallazgo: una niña de cabello naranja que trataba de cubrirse con sus brazos y piernas, muy pegada a la roca y con un pequeño atado en su espalda.

A sus ojos, se veía totalmente aterrada: era una reacción que sólo un digno guerrero saiyajin podía causar; sin embargo, con tal proeza para su edad, el henchir de su pecho pasó a segundo plano. Cuando la pequeña elevó la cabeza con timidez, sus ojos se encontraron y sintieron sumirse en un silencio que duró largos segundos. Daiko no sabía qué decir. El pavor de la niña apenas movió una fibra de su ser, excepto por el hecho de perderse en su extraña apariencia. No era una saiyajin: de eso estaba seguro.

—Tú no eres de aquí —concluyó el muchacho.

—Ya lo sé —murmuró la niña—, no debí pasar la frontera.

—¿Frontera? —Daiko relajó su posición de ataque y miró el horizonte.

—Traspasé el límite por un juego. Una corriente de arena me extravió y quería ubicar la ciudad desde esta colina.

—¿Juego? —arqueó las cejas, interesado.

—Sí, con dos niños —la niña se incorporó, limpiando su ropa—. Me perseguían para ganar.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Una carrera.

—No entiendo.

—No importa, destruiste mi juguete —se encogió de hombros, señalando los restos del robot, para luego mirarlo con picardía—. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—¿Qué?

—¡Eso que sacaste de tu mano! —sonrió, en ademán de tomar su brazo.

—¡Suficiente! —la alejó bruscamente, receloso.

—No tienes que ser tan grosero.

—Nadie te pidió acercarte. Ni siquiera te conozco.

—Yo tampoco, y aun así no te trato mal.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—Que deberías ser más cortés.

—Dices cosas raras.

—No eres Tsufur, ¿verdad? —se inclinó un poco, admirando al niño— Y tienes cola… ¡ya sé! ¡Debes ser un Saiyajin! —acotó, en pose victoriosa.

Daiko siguió mirando a la niña, tan confundido por su lenguaje resuelto como por su apariencia y carácter. Le sorprendía verla tan fuerte, a diferencia de hace minutos; al punto de notar cualquier emoción, menos temor. La situación lo puso nervioso y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, dispuesto a marcharse.

—La villa está muy lejos, ¿cómo vuelvo? —miró el desierto, desanimada.

—No sé —Daiko se cruzó de brazos—. Entraste, busca la forma de salir.

—¿Y si me pierdo otra vez? Pronto anochecerá —mencionó, hasta que un rugido llamó su atención.

A cinco pasos de ella, notó cómo el muchacho luchaba contra su propia tensión y vergüenza, al no saber ocultar su inevitable necesidad.

—Tienes hambre.

—Algo… —respondió, tímido.

—Ya veo —le sonrió, bajando su atado—. ¡Toma, me lo dieron esta mañana!

Daiko recibió una fruta muy extraña y apetecible entre sus manos: al ver que la niña se alimentaba de una igual, procedió a imitarla, sin poder evitar una sonrisa por su buen sabor. ¡Era mejor que todo lo que había consumido en su vida! ¿De dónde sacaban los Tsufur semejante delicia? ¿Acaso tendrían más? Jamás iba a hacerle tal pregunta e intentó comer lo más lento posible frente a ella, sin perderla de vista.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba contemplándola? El suficiente para saber que tenía ojos verdes, con finos rayos café a la luz del sol. Un bicolor demasiado raro e imposible en alguien de su raza. ¿Qué hacía junto a ella todavía? No se explicaba.

—Por cierto —la niña rompió el silencio—, mi nombre es Orenji. ¿El tuyo?

La sonrisa de la pequeña lo despertó de su trance. El segundo sol ya estaba por ocultarse.

—Daiko.

[…]

Shida regresó a su vivienda por tercera vez, después de un largo recorrido nocturno. De todos sus diez años de maternidad, era la primera vez que parecía sentirse preocupada. Los gestos de su rostro la delataban, especialmente al ver a su madre en la cocina, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

—Nada.

—Ya llegará —respondió Kendo.

—Lo dices tan fácil.

—¿Desde cuándo te interesa tu hijo?

—¿Y desde cuándo tú lo insultas? —rebatió, muy molesta.

—Ahora mismo tendrías su cadáver, de no ser por mí —se defendió—. Le salvé el pellejo.

—Y ha desaparecido.

—¡Deja de exagerar, Shida! Nuestra región no es tan grande —de repente, el sonido de una tela agitándose hizo voltear a ambas, notando la entrada del muchacho.

—¡Daiko! —exclamó su madre, viéndolo avanzar en silencio, sin magulladuras en su cuerpo— ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?

—Por ahí —respondió apenas—. Quiero dormir.

—Pero… —su abuela quiso intervenir.

—No tengo hambre —se anticipó, subiendo a su habitación.

Kendo y Shida se miraron, intrigadas: en días comunes, habrían escuchado una queja de su parte.

—¿Iruga viene mañana? —la madre de Daiko cambió de tema.

—Sí.

—Bien. Que lo entrene hasta la bajada del primer sol. No quiero verlo fuera de la aldea.

La anciana la vio marcharse, en silencio. Le extrañaba que su hija se mostrara tan _maternal_ , mas no quiso reclamarle. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se retiró a la cocina, no sin antes mirar unos segundos la entrada al segundo piso, donde Daiko reposaba… o se esforzaba en conseguirlo.

Cambiaba de posición en aquella manta raída que su abuela le dio hace más de cinco años. El frío de la noche sin luna lo inquietaba; pero mucho más, los últimos acontecimientos del ocaso. Rememoró cada instante con la niña tsufur, la fruta que le había dado y la ligera conversación que entabló con ella, hasta que llegaron a la frontera.

—/—/—/—

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Daiko —dijo Orenji, llevada en brazos por el saiyajin que sobrevolaba las cercanías de la frontera.

—¡Hmp! Sólo no te pierdas de nuevo.

—Esta vez, no —sonrió—. Ahora conozco el camino.

—No pensarás volver, ¿o sí? —la miró, intrigado.

—¿Por qué no?

—/—/—/—

La determinación de Orenji le parecía de lo más inusual: sólo era una niña tonta, amable, enana… ¡y parte de los Tsufur! No dejaba de sorprenderlo.

—/—/—/—

—Porque no te corresponde estar aquí —le aclaró.

—La frontera es aburrida.

—Siempre hay algo que hacer —Daiko repitió la frase de su abuela.

—Yo quiero algo nuevo…

—/—/—/—

Daiko se estiró nuevamente, relajando su seriedad. Tal vez, el producto de su rebeldía no había sido tan malo, después de todo; y con tal pensamiento, el sueño terminó venciéndolo.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Buenos días! Estoy comenzando una nueva racha de inspiración, después de tantas semanas agotadoras; y en cuanto a esta historia, llevaba más de dos meses en espera: ahora que tengo una idea más clara de cómo continuarlo, vengo con bastante energía para actualizar (¡hasta pondré un capítulo más!) :D

Poco a poco, podemos ver la dura infancia de Daiko en su pueblo, desde su separación con su padre Vegeta y las nuevas actividades en su familia. Quisiera aclarar que tengo pensado hacer más cotidianos a los saiyajin: si bien son una raza guerrera, las circunstancias en las que viven no les permite explotar su potencial al máximo… al menos, no fuera de su región (que es justo un punto de quiebre en la tensión Saiyajin/Tsufur).

Me encanta escribir sobre Daiko. Es todo un reto describir las emociones de un personaje ligado al mundo bélico y sobre todo, un marginado que apenas es aceptado por su orgullosa abuela. Pero lo que más me fascinó fue armar su primer trato con una persona ajena a su raza: la tsufur **Orenji** , quien tendrá mayor protagonismo en la segunda mitad del fic (¡ay, spoiler! XD).

¡Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo! Disfruten la lectura y les agradezco de antemano sus reviews, me motivarán bastante… ¡saludos! :D


	4. Sin fronteras

**DISCLAIMER: La gran mayoría de personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Los nuevos personajes que aparecen son de mi autoría.**

* * *

Daiko tomó un objeto tubular, que terminaba en una especie de embudo y un cristal grueso. Cual infante curioso, acercó aquella cosa a su ojo izquierdo. Estaba decidido a saber qué podía ocultar su interior.

—¡Aaah! —gritó cuando una fuerte luz salió del vidrio; Orenji se asustó al verlo soltar el artefacto bruscamente y lo recogió, temiendo que su molestia lo llevara a destruirlo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra lanzarse uno de tus rayos! —lo detuvo, preocupada y divertida—. Te lo dije, no aprietes el botón.

—¡Ya cállate! —se quejó, tras escuchar su risa— ¿Qué se supone que es eso?

—Se llama «linterna». Lo usamos para ver mejor en la noche.

—¡Hmp! Los Saiyajin no necesitamos de esas cosas.

—¿Entonces tienen visión nocturna? —se impresionó— ¿Cómo pueden hacer ese truco?

—No es un truco —arrugó el ceño, por el subestimar de sus poderes—. Nacemos con esa habilidad.

—¿De qué hablas? —Orenji inclinó su cabeza, mientras Daiko resoplaba.

—«Ahora entiendo por qué no debemos juntarnos» —pensó, armándose de paciencia—. Olvídalo.

—Mmm… no es justo —cruzó sus brazos, haciendo un puchero—. Yo te enseño todo lo que traigo de la frontera.

—Porque siempre vienes a esta colina.

—Y todas las veces te encuentro aquí.

El saiyajin y la tsufur guardaron silencio, sosteniendo sus miradas; hasta que la picardía propia de la infancia los hizo estallar en risas, por la absurda discusión que entre ellos se había generado.

Había pasado un mes, desde su primer encuentro. Tres semanas y cinco días en reuniones secretas; y aunque Daiko no daba mucho crédito a la promesa de la niña, se propuso volver a la meseta con la caída del primer sol.

No tenía excusas para salir, seguía resentido con su abuela y se aseguró de rendir bien en el entrenamiento matutino para no recibir reproches de su madre. Allí, en el paraje desértico, la esperó una hora; aun consciente de lo incierto y estúpido que resultaba hacerlo. No entendía su anhelo: ¿de qué le servía comprobar su juramento? Poco pudo responder, al ver a aquella _enana_ viniendo en una _máquina rodante_ desde la Región Sur, asegurándole que también lo había esperado en el mismo lugar por dos días.

Igual de raro le pareció a Orenji, el haberse cruzado con su _amigo_ saiyajin, cuando casi había perdido toda esperanza de verlo nuevamente. Era un impulso _inexplicable_ … o quizás la terquedad que la distinguía entre sus allegados, y la cual ocasionó su extravío en el desierto de la frontera. Una peligrosa aventura con un final próspero, gracias al poderoso _desconocido_ que la rescató.

Un mes transcurrió sin muchos cambios, donde ambos pasaban las últimas horas de la tarde entre charlas, una ligera cena y la presunción de aquello que los hacía Saiyajin o Tsufur. Un espacio de complicidad jamás visto en dos especímenes de sus razas y apenas percibido por ellos. ¿Era ignorancia o negación? No lo sabían. Algo más los mantenía firmes en sus visitas, un insólito lazo de _confianza_.

—¿Hay más? —dijo Daiko, luego de comer cuatro frutas alargadas.

—¿Ya te los terminaste? —acotó la pequeña, sorprendida.

—Sólo dime si tienes otro —se incomodó.

—Ya no —se disculpó—. ¿Sabes? Eres el primer niño que veo comer tanto.

—Como si no lo hubiera hecho antes, frente a ti —la miró de reojo.

—Bueno, sí —Orenji le dio otro mordisco a su fruta—; pero esta vez traje más comida y casi te lo has acabado todo.

—¿De dónde las sacas? —cambió de tema— No he visto frutas así en mi aldea.

—Están en unos campos, cientos de kilómetros al sur. Allá hay un río ancho y los árboles crecen gigantescos… —de repente, se detuvo— ¿pasa algo?

Daiko miraba la fruta, sin perder detalle de la pregunta. Las memorias de su último viaje a la frontera pasaron por su mente. La comida rancia de las carretas le recordaron inevitablemente a la Región Norte.

—Nada —masculló.

—Si quieres, puedo traer más —le sonrió, tratando de darle ánimos.

—Descuida —relajó su expresión adusta.

Por la mirada esquiva de su compañero, Orenji captó el final de la charla y miró hacia el horizonte, perdida en sus pensamientos. Una brisa caliente corrió por los deshabitados yermos septentrionales de Plant, agitando los cabellos de ambos. El primer sol había tornado su color blanco a amarillo, aún sin esconderse tras las montañas.

[…]

Tras sendos golpes en la arena de combate, Iruga cayó aplastado por la fuerza de uno de los nuevos capitanes de clase baja, en la aldea principal Saiyajin.

—No creo que aguantes más tiempo —su rival forzó una llave que lo hizo quejarse de dolor.

—Tienes suerte —trató de erguir su cabeza, sin éxito—: de no haberme agotado en mi último viaje…

—Sería lo mismo. Debes aprender a respetarme, Iruga.

—Sólo le debo lealtad a mi Comandante, Paragus.

—Vegeta alardea mucho —se burló el aludido—. ¿Cuándo va a enfrentarme como es debido?

—No gasta su tiempo en basura como tú.

Un tic involuntario transformó la faz triunfadora de Paragus en una sombra de molestia y envidia apenas disimulada. No obstante, una sonrisa mordaz se dibujó en sus labios partidos.

—Quizás —se agachó, susurrándole al oído— y tampoco lo perderé contigo.

Con la misma brusquedad, el nuevo capitán soltó a Iruga y se perdió entre la multitud de saiyajin que veía asombrada la humillación de uno de sus mejores soldados. Sin que Iruga lo supiera, todo era contemplado por Vegeta, testigo de la pelea desde el último piso del hangar de naves. ¿Por qué su camarada tenía que ser tan imbécil?

—Comandante —otro soldado lo saludó con respeto—, ya programaron su salida al planeta Derjayi: será dentro de una semana.

—¿Una semana? —volteó, incrédulo.

—Es por el mantenimiento.

—Qué ridículo, deben tener repuestos del último viaje fuera de Plant.

—Ya los probamos. Las naves sólo responden a la maquinaria Tsufur y esas piezas son escasas últimamente —el subordinado disimuló el temblor de su voz y continuó, al no oír réplicas—. ¿Necesita algo más, Comandante?

—No. Lárgate.

Vegeta volvió a mirar el Sur, soportando el inmenso calor del mediodía en su región. Por rumores, supo de la creciente mezquindad de los Tsufur en el comercio de la frontera: la idea del intercambio con aquella _escoria_ le revolvió el estómago.

—Desgraciados… —escupió a un costado, preso de la ira.

[…]

—¡Alerta! —gritó una aguerrida Shida, lanzando un fuerte puñetazo al aire.

Daiko apenas gesticuló: sus desarrollados reflejos esquivaron el ataque de su madre, mientras pensaba qué nuevas técnicas usar contra ella. A sus diez años, hacía gala de toda su entereza y si había algo que agradecía de la guerrera, era su astucia. Cada segundo en la lucha representaba un desafío singular.

Con Vegeta, aplicaba la fuerza bruta. Con Shida, aprendía a ser un estratega. Con ambos, forjaba el alma implacable de un saiyajin.

—¡Demonios! —Shida cayó arrodillada, tras un golpe en su abdomen.

—¡Te dije que había mejorado! —presumió, ufano, mas su excesiva confianza y un extraño arranque de _compasión_ hacia la mujer que tenía a sus pies, le impidieron sentir una risa por lo bajo.

—Nunca te confíes —la mirada de la saiyajin se tornó siniestra.

Con las manos en el suelo, se impulsó e hizo un giro a toda velocidad, cual hélice, derribando al niño saiyajin de una patada. Un ataque nunca previsto y totalmente humillante.

—Hasta aquí —dijo la veterana—. Estuviste bien hoy, Daiko.

—No te burles —respondió, molesto por su derrota.

—Como quieras —se levantó, ayudando a su hijo—. Eso ya te da una lección.

—¿No anticipar una victoria?

—No distraerse —lo corrigió.

—Pero he estado concentrado todo el tiempo.

—Hasta que me viste caer —dio media vuelta, caminando con su hijo a su _hogar_ —. Cuando peleemos, olvida que soy tu madre.

—No es tan sencillo.

—Para tus rivales, sí. Ellos no tendrán piedad.

—Está bien, como digas. Entendido —aceptó a regañadientes, con los brazos cruzados.

—Más te vale, niño. Para un hombre, es fácil sucumbir a la debilidad de una mujer; y eso no es más que un disfraz. ¡Ésa es nuestra ventaja!

—Pero mi padre te ha vencido varias veces —mencionó Daiko, recibiendo un palmazo en la cabeza.

—¡Porque él ya lo superó! Tú sigue mi consejo y asunto arreglado.

—Bien…

El rumor de unas exclamaciones llamó la atención de madre e hijo, quienes se miraron y apresuraron sus pasos hasta el centro de la aldea, contemplando una escena totalmente distinta a otras épocas del año.

—¡Shida! —la llamó Kendo, aproximándose a ella y el muchacho con tres bolsas grandes.

—¿Y esto? —exclamó la aludida, a una distancia prudente de la algarabía.

—Creo que los sureños se apiadaron, ¡no he visto tanta comida en meses!

—¡Y en buen estado! —acotó Daiko, al revisar el contenido con su abuela— ¿Por qué…?

—No lo sé, aunque tampoco sirve confiarse.

—Tienes razón —Shida tomó un atado—. Será mejor que lo guardemos.

—Yo me encargaré —una voz gruesa se hizo presente, arrebatándole uno de los sacos.

—¡Vegeta! —la saiyajin lo reconoció, dejándose ayudar— ¿Cuándo llegaste…?

—Después hablamos.

—Vaya, la tarde nos ha traído sorpresas —satirizó Kendo, para enojo del comandante.

—Enciende el fuego, tengo hambre —Vegeta cerró todo diálogo y caminó con ambas mujeres hacia la casa.

Daiko se mantuvo en su lugar, incrédulo y desconfiado por la venida de su padre: si mal no recordaba, se había ausentado por dos años. La distancia se tradujo en la indiferencia que jamás creyó experimentar, cuando el comandante pasó por su lado sin decirle nada. Las ansias del reconocimiento paternal habían quedado en un segundo plano. ¿Por qué ya no le afectaba demasiado?

—Daiko, ven…

Ni siquiera reclamó por la llamada de su abuela y tampoco sintió el paso de las horas, cuando los dos soles ya se habían ocultado. Comió lo más _despacio_ que pudo, en silencio, oyendo la misma charla escueta entre sus padres y su abuela: batallas, Tsufur, nuevas purgas y la _mirada profunda_ que el Comandante le dirigía a su madre, pero no era la que usaba para luchar. O tal vez _sí_ : eso no lo entendía.

Sólo quería recluirse en su cuarto, conciliar el sueño; pero los _gritos_ de sus padres al otro lado de la pared se lo impedían. Apenas recordó la última vez que los oyó tan _agitados_ y no quería averiguarlo: era _molesto_ , _repetitivo_ y muy _incómodo_ , por lo que resolvió salir. Allá afuera, en el techo de su _hogar_ , la paz de la noche parecía inalterable.

—No puedes dormir —una voz cansada le habló, en alusión a los _ruidos extraños_ —. Te entiendo perfectamente.

El niño miró hacia su izquierda: era su abuela, sentada sobre un pequeño montículo de piedra. No le contestó, pero su silencio era por demás afirmativo.

—Sigues enojado conmigo, ¿verdad?

—No —Daiko se sentó a cierta distancia.

—Bien —sonrió—, porque la próxima vez te golpearé si intervienes.

No pudo evitar una ligera carcajada al escucharla: Kendo era una saiyajin orgullosa, pero no como su padre: ella tenía el porte y la sabiduría de un líder. La respetaba más allá de su inutilidad en las peleas, aunque nunca se lo decía.

En eso, dio un respingo al sentir algo bajo su muslo: una fruta. Observó a su alrededor, debatiéndose entre creer si unos niños la lanzaron por casualidad o si su abuela se la dejó con disimulo. No obstante, el hambre no lo dominó. Contempló el alimento maduro y Orenji regresó a su mente.

[…]

—¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? —preguntó la niña por tercera vez en la jornada.

—Ya lo sabrás.

—Eso no dice mucho.

—Y tú preguntas demasiado.

—Hablo en serio, Daiko —se detuvo, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas—: hace mucho calor, estoy cansada, ¡y ya se rompió mi zapato!

—Sólo son unos metros, no exageres.

—¡Setenta! —reclamó, deteniéndolo— Es más distancia que la que separa a mi villa de la frontera.

—¡Hmp! Pensé que los Tsufur eran más resistentes —volteó, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Búrlate y me iré —masculló, ofendida.

—Está bien, está bien —desestimó su broma, sin disculparse—. Haz un último esfuerzo, no estamos muy lejos.

—¿De dónde? —Orenji retomó su atención.

Daiko rodó los ojos y siguió su rumbo, trepando una pequeña colina escarpada, en tanto la niña lo imitaba con cierta dificultad. Cuando ambos llegaron a la cima, contemplaron una explanada rodeada por algunas colinas desérticas: sin embargo, el suelo parecía reflejar la luz de los soles de Plant. Un panorama por demás novedoso, a ojos de la curiosa tsufur.

—¡Este lugar es inmenso!—miró los alrededores, maravillada— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

—Pues…

El saiyajin esquivó la mirada y pensó un rato, tratando de encontrar algunas palabras que no delataran su inquietud, hasta que su propia inactividad lo hizo resoplar y abrir una bolsa que colgaba de su cintura, para lanzarle una fruta verde a la extranjera.

—Ayer mi aldea recibió mucha comida.

—¿En serio? —observó la fruta, sonriente— Eso es muy bueno.

—Lo sé —respiró hondo, sin borrar su seriedad—. Quería darte las gracias.

Orenji alzó la vista hacia el muchacho, sin poder disimular el pequeño rubor que teñía sus mejillas, quizás por el excesivo calor o por las palabras que le dirigía.

—Los Saiyajin —continuó, tímido— somos muy diferentes a los Tsufur: jamás nos preocupamos por los demás, sobrevivimos o morimos. Nuestra ley es así, yo la sigo… y ahora no sé qué pensar.

—Daiko… —murmuró la niña, intrigada.

—No debería decir esto —se renegó a sí mismo—, pero me siento en deuda, ¿entiendes?

—No tienes por qué estarlo.

—¡Claro que sí, y es por ti! —enfatizó— Todo lo que haces es extraño, eres todo lo contrario a lo que me han enseñado. Somos lo que no debemos ser: _compañeros_. ¡Y ya no puedo alejarme de ti, aunque quiera! Porque sea lo que hayas hecho ayer, tu gente nos ayudó y no voy a olvidarlo nunca. La lealtad es algo que también me hace Saiyajin. Quizás sea lo único que podamos compartir, Orenji…

El joven guerrero frenó su insólita elocuencia ante la pequeña, con una mezcla de vergüenza y desconcierto, al mismo tiempo que la niña lo miraba atónita, procesando el discurso jamás esperado en un _salvaje del Norte_ que había captado su apoyo con el mensaje anónimo que dejó en la frontera para que enviaran un cargamento de comida especial a los Saiyajin.

Sin embargo, mayor fue su asombro al oírlo usar su nombre por primera vez, y le pareció increíble: su tono de voz era _especial_ cuando lo pronunciaba. ¿Cómo habían adquirido tanta profundidad en su trato, pese al poco tiempo? Orenji volvió a sonreír: tal como él, no sabía exactamente qué les sucedía, pero estaba segura que jamás olvidaría sus palabras.

—Gracias, Daiko… —atinó a responder.

Sin abrazos ni apretones de mano. Una muestra de gratitud saiyajin, asimilado por la tsufur. El inicio de la conjunción cultural entre sus razas, por el momento.

—¿Y bien? —el saiyajin cambió de tema, recuperando la compostura— ¿Te quedarás ahí parada?

—Si no me dices qué hay en este lugar —lo desafió, mientras cogía su saco y corría delante de él.

—¡Oye, no te vayas tan lejos! ¡Se supone que soy el guía!

La tsufur siguió su recorrido sin escucharlo, entre risas, tropezando varias veces con una que otra roca; hasta que ambos llegaron a un llano de arena fina, que poseía las más deslumbrantes piedras preciosas jamás vistas en Plant. Un yacimiento virgen desconocido para Saiyajin y Tsufur, y apenas colonizado por dos niños. Un lugar donde las diferencias de ambas razas parecían no existir, excepto cuando los dos se arrojaban tierra, yerbajos o artefactos, en competencias pueriles.

Un refugio en Plant donde la convivencia pacífica adquiría un verdadero sentido, durante las pocas horas previas al segundo ocaso.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Buenos días! ¡Aquí traigo una nueva actualización para este fic! Una historia que cada vez más me devuelve las esperanzas de poder continuarla, por el buen futuro que le espera :’)

De hecho, este capítulo no fue concebido hasta que logré terminar el tercero; y como recién Daiko y Orenji se conocían, necesitaba enfatizar en su relación de compañerismo antes del conflicto que se avecina en el fic: la Guerra Civil Saiyajin/Tsufur. Según la estructura que tengo, ambos niños llevan un año de encuentros ocultos, antes de que las batallas estallen (no contaré más XD), por lo que me pareció adecuado darles oportunidad de desenvolverse en tiempos «tranquilos». Por otro lado, vemos mayor interacción (?) entre Daiko y su familia, aunque a leguas se aprecie el dilema de identidad de nuestro pequeño saiyajin, especialmente con el discurso hacia Orenji :’)

Disfruté haciendo este capítulo y espero que también les guste mucho. ¡Gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios, son bien recibidos! ¡Cuídense! :D


	5. Guerrero de clase media

**DISCLAIMER: La gran mayoría de personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Los nuevos personajes que aparecen son de mi autoría.**

* * *

La diferencia era casi nula en las estaciones del año en Plant: no obstante, la Región Norte sufría los embates radicales del clima, que oscilaban entre días muy calientes y secos inviernos. La lluvia, escasa en los últimos cinco años, hizo su inusual visita a la aldea principal de los Saiyajin. Una ciudad en la que Daiko llevaba viviendo dos meses.

—¡Mirada al frente! —una fuerte voz lo hizo enderezar, al igual que otros niños— Acaban de cumplir la primera fase de su entrenamiento con éxito. Sin embargo, eso no los exime de su infantil estupidez: aún se confían en batalla, son ingenuos y débiles, pero no es nada que no pueda repararse con disciplina.

Kubarin, famoso soldado de clase alta en la aldea, paseaba por las filas que formaban la media centena de niños saiyajin, cuyo erguir desafiaba la caída de la lluvia con leve indiferencia.

—Hay pruebas que forjan el carácter de los mejores guerreros, y quiera el destino que puedan soportar lo que viene: ¡desearán no haber nacido, cuando comiencen este nuevo régimen! ¿Se consideran Saiyajin? ¡Actúen como tal! —sus pasos torcieron hacia la izquierda, deteniéndose muy cerca de Daiko— Los vigilaré en cada maldita jornada, ¡hasta el último día de sus miserables vidas, si es necesario! Y sepan, desde ahora, que no toleraré ninguna clase de error, ¡o seré yo quien los mande directamente al infierno! ¿Entendido?

—¡Sí, General! —gritaron los niños, al unísono.

—Perfecto —el saiyajin se detuvo muy cerca de tres niños—. Nada se compara a una gran victoria en la guerra, excepto la gloria de la obediencia…

Al instante, las miradas de Daiko y Kubarin se cruzaron casualmente, segundos antes de que el último le asestara una fuerte bofetada que lo derribó varios metros lejos de las filas. Los infantes forzaron su negación a la sorpresa que atestiguaron: como era típico, ninguno intervino para ayudarlo.

—Dije «Mirada al frente» —el experimentado guerrero se acercó a él.

Daiko parpadeó varias veces, sintiendo la sangre escurrirse por su boca. Su puño derecho era la muestra silenciosa de su rabia, su mente anhelaba retribuir aquel golpe con mayor potencia; pero se contuvo. Recordó el esfuerzo de Iruga por convencer a su padre de enlistarlo en el Campo Real Saiyajin, pese a ser «clase media». No iba a echarlo a perder.

Tragándose su orgullo, asintió en silencio y su superior remató aquel gesto con una fuerte patada que volvió a derrumbarlo, para luego regresar con su ejército. Allí, bajo la lluvia, el joven saiyajin volvió a incorporarse y alcanzó trémulo a sus compañeros de escuadrón, sin reparar en su largo cabello mojado y sus prendas manchadas de barro y sangre.

[…]

—No sé cómo lo soportas —suspiró, asustada por la hinchazón de su pómulo izquierdo.

—Es parte del entrenamiento.

—Pero —titubeó Orenji, recordando las pocas veces que pudo ver a la milicia de su región— ese hombre fue muy cruel, Daiko.

—No —la miró—. Sólo hizo lo suyo.

—Pero no tiene sentido —insistió.

—No lo entenderías, eres una Tsufur.

—¡Y tú, un Saiyajin terco! —le dio la espalda, molesta.

—¡Hmp! —resopló, cogiéndose el costado— Tampoco es para tanto, enana.

—Eso crees —lo miró de reojo— Te golpearán de nuevo y no habrá quién te ayude.

—Ya basta. Puedo con esto.

—Como digas —la niña se encogió de hombros—. Aún quedan frutas en mi bolso.

—¿No vas a comer? —frunció el ceño.

—No las necesito —le entregó el saco—. Recuperarás tu fuerza.

Daiko aceptó sin reclamar y se alimentó de una baya, disimulando el dolor que sentía por el contacto de su labio inferior herido con el jugo cítrico. Juraba escuchar su digerir en el silencio que envolvía al yacimiento de piedras preciosas donde estaban. Lentamente, dejó de masticar y la contempló: ¿por qué actuaba así?

El muchacho no articuló nada, al notar la mirada perdida de la niña hacia el sur. Veía sus ojos más brillantes de lo normal y adujo tal cambio a la llovizna que caía sobre ellos; pero la capucha que llevaba encima la libraba de empaparse, por lo que descartó rápidamente su teoría. ¿Entonces?

Sacudió su cabeza, reprochándose tan inútil pensamiento. La idea de que Orenji se _preocupara_ por su estado le resultaba _incómoda_. Ningún saiyajin lo hacía, ¿por qué ella sí?

—¿Mejor? —volteó Orenji, al mismo tiempo que él retomaba el veloz devorar de su fruta.

—Creo —tragó rápido un buen bocado, algo sonrojado.

—Tienes fiebre.

—Los Saiyajin no nos enfermamos, tonta.

—Pero estás rojo —señaló, con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Quieres dejar de interrogarme? —reaccionó a la defensiva, divirtiendo a la pequeña.

[…]

A la salida del primer sol, las villas tsufur fueron escenario de un nuevo acontecimiento. No era tan sorprendente, considerando los últimos meses turbulentos que vivían; pero los anuncios que publicitaban en las pantallas públicas, con el Sello Real, no podían tomarse a la ligera. Familias enteras se acercaban a algunos establecimientos electrónicos, atentos a la proclamación del toque de queda en las aldeas cercanas a la frontera Norte-Sur, desde la caída del segundo sol.

—No pensé que llegarían a tanto —dijo un adolescente de cabello morado.

—¿Qué esperabas? Después de ese altercado con la mercancía… —resopló un anciano con bastón.

—Yo oí que reclamaban comida en buen estado —intervino una mujer.

—Cerebro es lo que deben pedir, les hace falta. ¿Ahora qué haré si suspenden mi trabajo de medio turno en la noche? —se retiró, exasperado— Creen que es sencillo viajar hasta la capital, inconscientes…

—Pobre señor —se lamentó la mujer—, pero tiene razón: ¿qué pasará ahora?

—Es cuestión de que arreglen todo, esperemos —habló otro hombre.

Mientras las discusiones y posibles consecuencias se barajaban con tono preocupado, un niño de tez canela y mechones verdes se escabullía del gentío y corría hacia un callejón no tan cuidado como el resto de la ciudad: un agregado a las diferencias sociales que, en apariencia, la Región Sur no admitía tener. En aquel pasaje, la belleza de la metrópoli se tornaba en una confusión de personas abandonadas a su suerte. Un hogar de pobreza para aquel muchacho.

—¡Ya es oficial! —gritó el muchacho, al entrar en un pequeño cuarto desalojado, alertando a otro infante de su edad.

—¿Entonces no volveremos a salir de noche?

—Y trabajaremos el doble —el niño sacó unos trastes—. ¿Dónde está Orenji?

—Salió temprano —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Otra vez?

—Sí, pero me dejo un paquete de rábanos. ¿Qué haremos si no regresa?

—Es su problema. Tiene once años, Doka: sabe cuidarse —hizo un ademán con su mano—. Ahora vamos a la despensa, antes de que la cierren.

—Está bien, Ichigo —asintió, con una sonrisa pícara; y sin demoras, los niños tomaron unos sacos y dejaron el pasaje, rumbo a la calle principal.

[…]

Tres ráfagas de energía se unieron en una especie de disparo certero, sin que éste consiguiera dar al blanco. Daiko logró desviar el ataque de sus camaradas con un solo brazo; aunque tardó en percibir otro detrás, que rozó parte de su hombro. El joven guerrero cayó de bruces un momento, sin bajar la guardia. A su alrededor, todos lanzaban su mejor estocada. Debía reconocerlo: tenían gran poder.

Llevaba dos semanas de entrenamiento, el suficiente para interactuar más con sus futuros compañeros de purgas; y supo, por rumores y poco trato, que muchos eran hijos de los generales de inspección. Aspirantes a soldados de clase alta, como lo dictaba su instinto y ascendencia.

La imagen del comandante Vegeta en su último entrenamiento de infancia golpeó su mente: apenas lo veía en las tardes. Fue la materia de intercambio, la gran razón de su ingreso.

—/—/—/—

—De acuerdo, Iruga: entrenará —Daiko escuchó la licencia de Vegeta, desde un rincón—. Aun así, pienso que no está listo.

—¡Claro que lo está! —le insistió— Debiste verlo en sus últimas peleas.

—¿Y eso qué? —hizo una mueca de asco— Sigue siendo un «clase media».

—Subestimas a tu hijo, Vegeta.

—¡Aquí no lo es! Será mejor que le adviertas de no abrir la boca.

—/—/—/—

¿Tanto esfuerzo, en vano? Pese a sus once años, el muchacho no entendía la insana obsesión de su padre por ocultar el parentesco entre ambos. El término «clase media» se había vuelto más real en aquel _campo de muerte_ ; o por lo menos, era la definición que su única compañera le dio a dicho lugar, cuando se lo contó por primera vez.

—/—/—/—

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás ahí? —cuestionó Orenji.

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que lo que pueda durar.

—¿Y no te asusta? He visto cómo lucha tu gente en la frontera.

—Así somos, Orenji —le recalcó Daiko, como cada vez que la veía horrorizarse con sus relatos bélicos—. No pasará nada.

—Eso espero. Promete que tendrás cuidado…

—/—/—/—

Un fuerte grito lo alarmó, haciendo que saltara antes de que dos saiyajin impactaran sus pies contra el suelo. Una fuerza desconocida surgió de su ser y captó cada presencia, sin distraerse. El retraso que había tenido en los últimos minutos se tornó en veloz pericia, cuando él mismo derrotó a seis muchachos, sin esfuerzo. Desde un muro cercano, Kubarin observaba la batalla campal con una sonrisa sádica y escéptica, en tanto varios guerreros se acercaban.

—¿Cómo van? —interrogó Vegeta, de brazos cruzados.

—Progresan, Comandante —mascó un pedazo de carne—. Hay algunos prodigios.

—¿Prodigios? —masculló Paragus, escaneando con su rastreador— ¡Hmp! No sobrepasan las 7000 unidades.

—Pero son hábiles: ¿ves a ése de poco cabello? —señaló a un niño de brazos grandes— Es el más poderoso de todos —luego, indicó a otro con su dedo—. Después le sigue el más delgado, y hay más. Serán unos diez, a lo mucho.

—¿Diez? —Vegeta confirmó la cifra, con el asentir del entrenador.

—Son pocos —acotó Iruga—; aunque no podemos quejarnos, se ven fuertes para su edad.

—Y demuestran liderazgo —remarcó Paragus, señalando al más crecido—. Como el de ahí, por ejemplo.

—¿Es una broma? —Kubarin emitió una risa burlona— Te habrás confundido con el muchacho de cabellos revueltos.

En ese momento, una esfera de energía iba directo a ellos, pero Vegeta lo contrarrestó fácilmente. Los peleadores en el campo captaron la explosión y se detuvieron, mientras la arena se disipaba. Para asombro de los guerreros, a excepción del comandante, uno de los niños tenía sometido a otro con una llave especial que inutilizaba sus brazos.

—Él —aseguró el entrenador.

—¿Daiko? —Iruga arqueó las cejas, con incredulidad y asombro reservado.

—Sí —Kubarin se levantó—. Audaz, estratega y rebelde: tu hijo es terrible.

Iruga se congeló, mientras veía a Kubarin y Paragus avanzar hacia los muchachos. ¿Qué podía decir? Nada, simplemente: disimulando su vergüenza, encendió su rastreador y captó la energía creciente del comandante Vegeta, el verdadero padre de Daiko. Aquel cuya mirada destilaba la más ardiente furia por el secreto autoimpuesto y los negados celos de sentir _arrebatado_ su derecho paternal.

—Nada mal —Kubarin expresó con desdén—. ¿Te vas a quedar ahí? ¡Liquídalo!

El muchacho volvió a mirar al infante atrapado entre sus piernas y titubeó: sabía lo que le estaban pidiendo. Vio la mirada pavorosa del perdedor, percibió dolor: uno más allá de lo que su cuerpo soportaba. Contempló su deshonra.

—¡¿Qué estás esperando?! —rugió el entrenador, impaciente.

En cuestión de segundos, Daiko saltó al ver un rayo fulminar el pecho de su compañero. Un asesinato a sangre fría, perpetrado por el niño más corpulento del escuadrón. Un acto que apenas pudo procesar: fracasando en el disimulo de sus emociones, sólo contempló la silueta de su padre a la distancia.

—¡Tú! —el entrenador se exasperó, tomando al muchacho del cuello— ¡Desobedeciste mis órdenes, imbécil!

—General Kubarin —pronunció Vegeta—, envíalo al hangar.

—Pero el mocoso…

—Recibirá el castigo que merece —aseveró—. Encárgate de los demás.

Después de un ligero debate interno, Kubarin contuvo su molestia y soltó bruscamente al joven guerrero, llevándose al resto del equipo junto con Paragus. Miradas confusas y desdeñosas marcaban a Daiko, hasta que éste pudo librarse de toda presencia y alcanzó al comandante.

[…]

—5370 unidades —habló Vegeta, contemplando el cercano atardecer desde su ventana—: es la cifra de la pelea de ayer. Una fina brecha te separa de la última vez que te examiné, hace dos años. Una muestra de gran esfuerzo —dio media vuelta— que no sirvió para nada.

Daiko no se atrevió a levantar la mirada durante su reverencia. Rogaba aguantar la letanía de aquella posición, fingiendo cualquier indicio de dolor que sentía en su pierna derecha flexionada, después del entrenamiento en el campo. No obstante, para Vegeta era una actitud muy arrogante. _Estúpida_ y _valiente_ , en alguien de su escaso rango.

—¿No tienes nada que decir?

—No, Comandante —masculló, inaudible y disimuladamente adolorido.

—Nadie te va a escuchar aquí —hizo alusión al secreto de su lazo familiar.

—No es prudente —acotó, tras un corto silencio.

—Suspicaz, ¿eh? —se cruzó de brazos, reconociendo una virtud tan insólita en un congénere saiyajin— La vieja Kendo te heredó su actitud, después de todo.

—Creí que me castigaría —le recordó la sanción, mientras elevaba su mirada.

—Lo haría si no tuvieras esa pierna rota —sorprendió al chiquillo—. Te ves tan estúpido tratando de ocultarlo.

—¡No es nada! —una punzada lo obligó a soltar un alarido.

—¿Lo ves? —el saiyajin soltó una fuerte carcajada, burlándose de su estado.

—¿Entonces qué hará conmigo, Comandante? —lo encaró, presa de la humillación— Porque si no me necesita, puede echarme de aquí. Así se librará de una carga muy pesada.

El turno de asombro llegó para Vegeta. Había armado varios discursos en su mente y jamás esperó oír uno parecido. Su hijo tenía agallas. En lo más profundo de su espíritu, estaba emocionado. Daiko demostraba su afinidad de carácter con él, y le llevaría la contraria en correspondencia.

—¿Bajo qué motivo?

—Desobedecer al General Kubarin.

—No es suficiente.

—¿Espera que me asesine? Ese tipo me odia.

—Es un imbécil como todos, pero observador —Vegeta le lanzó una fruta, al tiempo que caminaba de un lado a otro—. Ha entrenado a muchos jóvenes: sabe reconocer a los que tienen potencial, así sean una escoria de clase baja o media.

El joven saiyajin analizó en silencio, sin comprender muy bien el propósito de su argumento: ¿lo estaba insultando o acaso…?

—¿Ésa es la razón por la que me mantiene aquí?

—No te confundas. Ese malnacido te tiene confianza, no yo —le dio la espalda—. ¡Lárgate!

Daiko ya no dijo nada. Se levantó con dificultad y avanzó hasta la salida, pese a su cojera. Por su parte, Vegeta no volteó, ni siquiera al sentir el típico sonido de despegue al volar.

[…]

—¡Aguarden! ¡Regresen, chiquillos del infierno!

Un oficial de la frontera corrió tras un grupo de ladrones, intentando impedir el robo de unos sacos de frutas. Muchos bordeaban la primera adolescencia y aunque lucían pequeños a la vista, sorteaban todas las dificultades que suponía vivir en las calles. Y para enfado del militar, todos se dispersaron hasta no dejar rastro.

—Lo hicimos —Doka recuperaba el aliento—, ¡sacamos bastante!

—¡Estuviste genial, Doka! —Ichigo felicitó a su compañero y volteó lentamente, cruzando sus ojos violetas con los verdes de su otra camarada— Hasta tú, Orenji, así hayas aparecido tarde.

—Agradéceme —le lanzó una fruta, en son de broma—, di la alerta a tiempo.

—Igual, hacen falta manos.

—¿A dónde fuiste, Orenji? —intervino Doka, quitándole la fruta a su amigo y líder de la pandilla.

—Por ahí. No es importante —la niña de cabello naranja dejó un instante a sus amigos, algo pensativa.

—Sospechosa —murmuró Doka—, ¿no te digo?

—Pronto lo sabremos —concluyó Ichigo—. Cae la noche, vamos a dormir.

Olvidando el enigma, empezaron a acomodar sus viejos enseres, en tanto Orenji subía unas escaleras que la conducían a la tercera planta del tugurio abandonado que habitaban. Allí solía sentarse en sus momentos de soledad, contemplando el panorama de los descuidados callejones. Vio a unos cuantos niños peleando por la comida robada; y más lejos, a una familia desentendida de aquellos problemas. Elevó la mirada al celaje vespertino: no deseaba vivir así por siempre.

—¿Estarás bien? —susurró, con una triste alegría expresada en sus silenciosas lágrimas.

[…]

El segundo sol daba sus últimas luces a la aldea del Clan Suroeste, zona a la que pertenecían Daiko y su familia. Cansado y adolorido, ejecutó su más lento descenso en la parte trasera de su _casa_ , sin contar que alguien ya aguardaba por él.

—¿Madre? —apenas articuló, al reconocerla.

Shida no dijo nada. Observó a su lesionado hijo y se acercó a él, sin cambiar el gesto arrogante que la caracterizaba. Daiko pudo verla presionar ligeramente su oído izquierdo, mientras daba un respingo.

—/—/—/—

—Esto es incómodo —Daiko reacomodó el objeto que se ajustaba al pabellón de su oreja—, ¿y si se cae?

—No pasará y jamás te lo quites —suspiró el _compañero_ de su padre—. Te servirá en las peleas.

—¿Un rastreador?

—Claro —asintió—. Con esto, verás y escucharás lo que quieras.

—/—/—/—

¡Tonto! Había olvidado el consejo de Iruga, sobre el uso de los rastreadores para el espionaje. Entendió por qué su padre le pidió apagarla antes de su discusión en el hangar; y al recordar que no lo había hecho, le aterró que su madre hubiera oído cada detalle de lo sucedido en el campo: su idea fue confirmada al recibir un manotazo en su rostro. No tenía qué reclamarle, no objetó por la magnitud del golpe. Lo sintió _suave_.

Y para su desconcierto, la vio quitarse algo del cuello, parecido a una especie de collar redondo con una estrella rosa de ocho puntas sobre un fondo verde. Shida dejó caer su cabello largo por sus hombros, mientras se lo ajustaba de acuerdo al tamaño de su joven cuerpo. Daiko no supo describir lo que experimentó. Le parecía _pesado_.

—Lo recibí cuando gané una batalla —explicó la saiyajin—. No te comparas en nada a lo que pude llegar, pero tu explosión de poder en la tarde…

—¿Explosión? —reaccionó, intrigado.

—¿No te diste cuenta? —insistió, sin borrar del todo su indiferencia— Derrotaste a seis niños con facilidad: desestimarlo sería una completa bajeza.

—Mi padre no piensa lo mismo —masculló, luchando por no sollozar.

—Lo sé. Sólo importa lo que tú creas.

El joven guerrero comprendió todo, mientras percibía en Shida algo parecido a una sutil sonrisa. Su pecho saltó de orgullo, mientras la veía regresar a casa; y aunque falló en procesar la intención de su discurso, su alegría no se borraba: así era su madre. La mujer que, con una frase, había elevado su moral como no imaginaba. Por eternos segundos, su rango de «clase media» ya no tenía tanta importancia. Era un guerrero saiyajin. El reconocimiento de su madre le bastaba.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Buenas noches! Tras largos meses, actualizo este fic: uno que me supone grandes retos, en cuanto a contenido (hacer un «What if» es algo complicado XD).

En este capítulo, vemos la primera parte del trasfondo más cercano al comienzo de la guerra; y ya que planeo abarcar más a los Tsufur en el siguiente apartado, me he concentrado en el entrenamiento militar de Daiko. Según lo que se ha visto en la serie, los Saiyajin preparan a sus guerreros desde infantes: cosa muy distinta aquí, al no existir algo que los impulse a esos extremos. Podría decirse que su entrenamiento no es estrictamente «formal» (?), hasta que la Guerra Civil da inicio y necesitan una gran cantidad de soldados; pero de todas maneras se percibe la discriminación entre ellos mismos por su nivel de pelea.

Por otro lado, las tensiones entre Saiyajin y Tsufur se hacen más visibles. Quisiera acotar que no concibo tan civilizado al último pueblo: es decir, su avance tecnológico es evidente, pero no es sinónimo de igualdad y aquí se notan las mismas diferencias sociales que viviría cualquier país hoy en día. En ese sentido, Saiyajin y Tsufur no serían tan distintos.

En la siguiente parte, veremos la Guerra Civil en su extensión inicial, juntando todas las variables ya relatadas hasta ahora. Los invito a acompañarme en esta travesía y agradezco muchísimo sus lecturas y reviews. ¡Hasta la próxima! :D


End file.
